


a christmas miracle (a guide by park jihyo and minatozaki sana)

by crescentchae



Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 5.8k of jihyo being in love with sana, F/F, Fluff, Pining, and sana loving her back, mistletoe kisses, this is based entirely off the sahyo reunion, this is literally pure love and softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentchae/pseuds/crescentchae
Summary: in their time spent apart, jihyo realises some things about how she feels about sana that she can't ignore once they're reunitedori had to write sahyo fluff after jihyo's video of their reunion
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	a christmas miracle (a guide by park jihyo and minatozaki sana)

It was unreasonable to miss someone quite _this_ much, Jihyo thought to herself as she stared at the flakes drifting down from the sky. It was typical that the first snowfall would arrive when Sana was anywhere but here. Perhaps that was melodramatic, considering Sana was a mere five-minute walk down the road, tucked away in a hotel room somewhere for the next few days, until it was safe for her to be reunited with the group. But it was distant enough for Jihyo to long for the sound of Sana’s excited gasp as she noticed the beginnings of the whiteness starting to cascade from the sky. The image of Sana was so clear in her mind that if Jihyo closed her eyes, she could almost delude herself into believing that the brightness of Sana’s smile was close enough to trace with her fingertips.

A five-minute walk had never felt so _far_. 

Jihyo knew she was being pitiful, but after being so tightly entwined in Sana’s everyday life, being the first to know anything about her, the first one to see her stumble into a dressing room with a tired but illuminating shine in her eyes… Being away from Sana for these few days almost _hurt_. Jihyo could never admit that to herself, or anyone else. The physical ache in her chest when she thought about Sana looking at the same snowfall, but all alone, was enough to make her question her own sanity.

The feelings swirling around in her chest were confusing at best, and downright terrifying at worst. Jihyo couldn’t think about it, couldn’t afford to get weighed down by their implications. So, for now, she contented herself with one undeniable truth:

Jihyo missed Sana terribly, and now she was moping about it.

Jihyo glanced around at the living room, the neatly wrung wreaths and colourful tree in the corner of the room were doing little to brighten her mood, the snow outside the window feeling burdensome. She loved Christmas, she loved bouncing around excitedly at the prospect of festivities and being around family and friends and the people she loved, she adored the carols and foreign Christmas songs that Nayeon would sing far too loudly when they all gathered together in one living room, just like their debut days. Jihyo cherished all of it, yet without Sana, it felt slightly hollow. The world seemed dimmer without Sana’s brightness.

Jihyo threw her head back against the top of the sofa and groaned. She could _not_ believe she had become this clingy for someone, how could she miss a best friend so deeply after a mere few days? Not seeing Sana was painful at the best of times but being told she was forbidden from seeing her felt like a form of torture that had been hand-crafted just for her. She brought the cool beer up to her lips, draining the remainders of the bottle and leaning forward to settle it against the coffee table. 

As she contemplated fetching another one, weighing it against her early start in the morning, her phone dinged and vibrated obnoxiously against the hard material of the table. Jihyo sighed, preparing herself for the request of a manager or a shifted schedule. Her heart nearly jumped pathetically out of her chest when she noticed it was a picture from Sana, her lips curved cutely into a pout and a white blanket pulled up to her chin, the caption _i miss you_ accompanied by an abundance of sad emojis and purple hearts.

Jihyo’s lips quirked into a wide grin, not bothering to hide her reaction when there was no-one around to tease her for it, pulling her phone closer to her chest. Mindlessly, her thumb pressed on the picture before she halted herself, her finger hovering over the save button. Jihyo hesitated, was she really going to save this picture? Did she want to lower herself _that_ much to the whims of her pining? She was rescued from the decision when her phone vibrated again with a message from Nayeon that contained far too many crying emojis before the words spelling _WE MISS YOU TOO_ at the top of her phone screen _._ Jihyo frowned, reluctantly exiting the photo that Sana had sent and checking where the messages were sent to.

Jihyo wasn’t quite aware that the concept of a group chat could laugh mockingly, but she thought that their chat room was doing a pretty good job of it when Chaeyoung confirmed Nayeon’s sentiment, cementing the fact that Sana had sent that message to their group chat and not to Jihyo specifically. She let out a huff under her breath, locking her phone and jamming it into her pocket, before dragging her feet heavily on the way to her room, scuffing her slipper against the frame of her bed as she petulantly threw herself down on the mattress.

Why _wouldn’t_ Sana be messaging the group chat? Of _course_ she missed all of them, Sana was an endless cavern for love and affection. If Jihyo’s personal hell was being told she had to stay away from Sana, she figured that Sana’s was being informed that she had to be completely separated from her girls with no exceptions. Yet, a tiny part of Jihyo had hoped that she was special, that Sana was sitting contemplatively by her hotel window and staring out, thoughts of Jihyo clouding her mind, much like the snow clouds were doing to the landscape in front of her.

It was nothing but a projection, Jihyo scolded herself, but that knowledge did not stop the reality from stinging slightly, reminding her that these thoughts and feelings that she was harbouring were well and truly ridiculous. She wriggled around on her bed, feeling too childish to get out of bed to pull back the covers, forgoing brushing her teeth in favour of burying her head under the covers. She couldn’t shake the feeling that her head wasn’t the only thing she was burying, but she was interrupted from that line of thought when her phone buzzed again in her hoodie pocket. Jihyo squeezed her eyes shut, tendrils of hope pricking at the back of her neck, leading her to reach and pull her phone from her pocket.

Her heart stuttered again at the sight of Sana’s name, the foolish thing helpless but to react to Sana regardless of how useless these feelings were.

She thought it would almost burst out of her chest when she dragged her eyes across Sana’s words, meant only for her, soothing the deep ache that Jihyo was finding increasingly difficult to ignore in Sana’s ever-growing absence. 

_partner…don’t tell the others, but i miss you the most :(_

_._

Jihyo could hardly stop her leg from bouncing up and down nervously, glaring out the window at the slow-moving traffic before glancing down at her watch to check the time again. They were five minutes late, which would usually not be too much of an issue at this stage in their career, but it was a glaring problem when every minute Jihyo spent in this car was an extra minute lost without Sana’s presence. 

Her head whipped to the right at the sound of laughter, Mina’s giggles hidden behind her hand as she leant to place her free hand comfortingly over Jihyo’s knee, giving it a few light pats. “You’ll see her soon, Jihyo-ya.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jihyo was lying through her teeth, and by the way Mina smiled carefully at her, she figured Mina saw past her attempts at rectifying her dignity. She turned her attention back towards the window, trying to school her expression into something more neutral, reminding herself to prevent her leg from bobbing so aggressively. “I just don’t want to keep the staff waiting, that’s all.” 

There was a heavy pause.

“It’s okay to miss her, you know?” Mina’s voice was soft, as it always was, yet today it seemed to hold gravity. 

There was something about Mina’s eyes that had always invited people to bare their soul, perhaps that was the hidden reason why she had been so intimidated by Mina when they were trainees. It was the reason why Jihyo couldn’t quite bring herself to turn back to face her bandmate, because she knew that if she allowed Mina to look too deeply into her eyes, then she would be spilling her words too quickly. Words that reflected truths she had no conscious awareness of, that she wasn’t sure if she were equipped to handle, facts that she could never be certain of. 

Jihyo took a deep breath, steeling her courage and turning to face Mina. 

“Not this much.” Jihyo’s voice was fragile, even to her own ears, and she knew Mina could hear the slight shake in it. She watched Mina’s features soften, and let her take her hand and soothe her thumb over the tendon in her wrist. 

“It’s okay to miss her this much, too.” Mina told her, keeping eye contact, imploring Jihyo to process the sincerity of her words. “I promise.” 

Jihyo didn’t think she had much choice in the matter either way. 

.

As she rushed into the building for their pre-recording, barely avoiding the revolving doors in her haste to get to Sana, she felt the nerves that had been thrumming through her for the entirety of the car journey dissipate into unadulterated excitement. The knowledge that Sana was five minutes away _again_ , but this time she was permitted to see her, was permitted to _lessen_ the five minutes between them, was at the front of her mind, filling her with enough joy that her fingers had begun to tingle. 

She pulled out her phone and pressed the record button, wanting to have the memory of being reunited with Sana tucked away in her phone, even if she knew it would be nestled in her heart regardless of whether she recorded it or not.

God, she hardly recognised herself with how sentimental her thoughts were, but as she charged down the hallways, hearing her loud stomps reverberate off the walls, she could scarcely bring herself to care. She had little clue where she was going, yet she found it didn’t matter, she let her feet carry her, and she knew she would eventually arrive in front of Sana sooner rather than later. 

When she saw a small congregation of staff further down the hallway, she knew she was almost there. She was smiling so wide that her cheeks had begun to hurt, and she knew the pain would be so worth it once she saw Sana in the flesh again, the sight of her on a small phone screen not nearly enough to satisfy Jihyo’s growing restlessness at being away from her, her _partner_ . Jihyo couldn’t find it within her to feel embarrassed at the comment someone made about the situation being cute, responding on autopilot when someone asked her if she was looking for Sana, her excitement spilling out into the world because, _yes_ , she was looking for Sana.

As she rounded the corner, the sound of her heartbeat cracking against her eardrums, the sight of Sana in her grey jumper, slouched in the chair as she prepared to get her make-up done, threatened to drown Jihyo in her own relief. As Jihyo called her name and saw Sana’s face light up with so much happiness that it physically _hurt_ , as Sana threw her arms open for Jihyo to run straight into, as Sana’s loud giggles echoed in her ear when Jihyo buried herself into Sana’s warm embrace, Jihyo knew she couldn’t deny the truth that she was scared Mina’s eyes would reveal. 

She was in love with Minatozaki Sana. 

The realisation struck her at the exact moment that she registered that this moment, this precise moment, was the most at peace Jihyo had ever felt. The word _home_ rang around in her mind, the understanding that she had felt so hollow and lost the past few days because she had been separated from her _home,_ sunk into the depths of her mind. Jihyo should have felt terrified as the reality of what she had been trying to avoid clawed at her chest, but with Sana’s arms wrapped so tightly around her shoulders, and Sana smelling the exact same as the day that Jihyo waved goodbye to her from the front of the dorm, she could feel nothing but safe and _warm_ inside her embrace.

(Later, Jihyo would realise that she had forgotten that the video was still running, haphazardly recording the wall as Sana pulled back from the embrace and pinched Jihyo lovingly on the cheek. The shot would sink into darkness as Sana squealed, pulling Jihyo back into another hug that sandwiched Jihyo’s phone between their bodies. Jihyo would re-watch the video with Sana by her side and feel her heart grow three sizes from how in love she truly was). 

.

Jihyo knew she was being too clingy but, in her defence, Sana did _not_ seem to be complaining. Every time that the director called _cut_ Jihyo felt her legs carrying her to Sana’s side. It was as if she were being positively reinforced every time it happened, the grin that Sana would shoot her every time she gravitated closer giving her a hit of dopamine that should surely be illegal with how dangerous it threatened to be to Jihyo’s sanity. 

It was also dangerous to her focus and concentration, if the playful groans that sounded from the members each time she made a mistake in the choreography were anything to go by. Jihyo couldn’t help it, she was relying solely on muscle memory to carry her through this performance, the knowledge that she was in love with her bandmate looming over her now that her and Sana were no longer in their own little world in the dressing room. The fear grasped at her throat each time she remembered that she would have to do something about these feelings swirling in her chest, knowing she was in much too deep to deny herself any longer. 

The only time that the fear settled was when Sana sauntered up to her side, or when Jihyo felt herself drift over to the older woman, as if she were drawn into Sana’s orbit without permission. 

After her third mistake in the past ten minutes, the director had seemingly decided to take pity on Jihyo, calling for a break before they resumed the pre-recording. Jihyo put her heads in her hands, groaning quietly as she realised how _fucked_ she truly was, both for this recording and for her love life. She was contemplating going to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face to try to bring herself back to Earth, when she felt gentle hands clasping her wrists and pulling them away from her face. 

Jihyo knew she didn’t want to open her eyes to anything else but Sana’s eye smile for the rest of her life, not when Sana smiled at her like she was the most precious person in existence, not when Sana scrunched her nose playfully in greeting when their eyes met, not when Sana’s giggles rang in Jihyo’s ears when she returned the nose scrunch with her own. The problem was that Sana smiled at _all_ of them like that, because Sana was far too good for the world and had endless amounts of adoration to give every single one of them. 

Jihyo couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down her back as Sana trailed her fingertips down from where they held her wrists, along her palms, until she had loosely intertwined their fingers, stepping close enough to Jihyo that she could smell the tinge of grapefruit on Sana’s breath from their drinks at lunch. 

Sana either took no notice of the physical reaction, or she was kind enough to forgo mentioning it in order to spare Jihyo’s ego. 

“Hi.” Sana said chirpily, as if she hadn’t said the exact same thing a mere ten minutes ago. 

Jihyo grinned. “Hi.” 

“I missed you.” Sana told her, jutting her bottom lip out and tilting her head cutely. 

Jihyo cursed herself when the sight made her want to coo at the woman in front of her, wondering if she had always been this whipped for her, or if realising her feelings had made her hyper-aware of everything that Sana did. 

She figured it was a combination of both; she was only human, after all. 

Jihyo gulped, swallowing down the words on the tip of her tongue, pleading with herself for some semblance of self-control. “You only saw me ten minutes ago.” 

Sana’s pout deepened, a frown forming between her eyebrows. Jihyo wanted to kiss it away, tampering down the urge with a shaky exhale. “Are you saying that you didn’t miss me? Ouch, Hyo.” 

The moment that Sana released her and stepped away with a dramatic hand clutched to her chest, Jihyo’s hand shot out to grip Sana’s shirt and tugged her closer again. Well, so much for self-control, Jihyo thought to herself as she was greeted with Sana’s loud laughter and her lips against her cheek. She felt the skin of her cheek burn red, resisting the urge to bring a hand up to cover her blush. She took a deep breath, looking into Sana’s expectant eyes. 

“I _did_ miss you.” Jihyo muttered, ducking her head as the teasing glint in Sana’s eyes became too much. Her gaze was returned to Sana’s as she felt her head being tilted up by Sana’s fingertip on her chin, Sana’s gaze was far softer than she was expecting, all traces of their earlier playfulness faded into a knowing look that Jihyo struggled to comprehend. 

“I know, Jihyo-ya.” 

As they were interrupted by the sound of the director calling them back to work, before Jihyo could figure out how to formulate a reply, she couldn’t help but think that Sana knew more than just that. 

. 

The familiar feeling of Sana’s head on her shoulder was offering none of its usual comfort, instead acting as a painful reminder that Jihyo was going to have to do something about her emotions far quicker than she had planned to do. Not that she had had a _plan_ , per se, but she had thought she at least had some time to gather her thoughts and work out a way to confess to Sana without destroying their friendship. 

Jihyo had realised the moment that they stepped out from that dressing room after reuniting that she would never be able to keep her feelings from Sana, not when she was so full of love for the other woman that she felt like she could scarcely keep it all inside her chest. Jihyo owed it to Sana, who preached for open communication no matter how difficult it was, who gave her everything to each and every person in her life. Jihyo knew that Sana would want to know about her feelings regardless of whether she returned them or not, yet the way that Sana had looked at her earlier made Jihyo feel like Sana already knew far too much. 

Jihyo reasoned that it was impossible, considering she herself had only realised what these feelings that threatened to crack her open and soothe her both at once were approximately six hours ago. Even the thought of Sana knowing how she felt when Jihyo had barely begun to piece together coherent thoughts about it made Jihyo feel horribly vulnerable. Whilst she was used to being exposed with Sana, this felt different, it felt too daunting. The idea that they could be on the same page, or they could be on completely different chapters, or even _novels_ apart made a dread that Jihyo couldn’t explain reside deep in her chest.

God, they might even be on different book series at this point. 

Jihyo shook her head at her own ridiculous analogy, stilling immediately when she felt Sana shift against her, hearing her mumble something under her breath. Jihyo had to tell Sana tonight, she was too on edge to survive even a single night like this, preferring to rip this off like a plaster and hope that it worked out. Sana soon settled back down, her hair tickling against the skin of Jihyo’s neck, and Jihyo let out a breath that she wasn’t aware she had been holding.

Jihyo would never claim to be the best at expressing her feelings, especially not with her feelings about something like this, not when she had such little time to prepare herself. 

She could only hope. 

. 

Sana had always had some sort of telepathic abilities, perhaps it was her extraversion, perhaps it was just because she was too angelic for her own good, but Jihyo knew she could tell that her mind was on anything but the Christmas film in front of them. Jihyo couldn’t remember the name of it, even if she had tried to. She felt slightly sick with her nerves, and Sana’s presence next to her did little but make her feel more uneasy. How she had gone from craving Sana’s company to feeling fidgety in the face of it, Jihyo didn’t know. 

Well, she did, but she was trying not to think about that, even if it was the _only_ thing she could think about. 

Jihyo startled as Sana threw a casual arm around Jihyo’s shoulders, angling her body to lean closer and pressing her front flush against Jihyo’s side, her other arm enclosing around Jihyo’s stomach, ensuring there was no space between them. Jihyo made the mistake of tilting her face towards Sana, the amount of space between them enough that she could see the entirety of Sana’s face whilst still being able to feel her breath if Sana exhaled with exertion. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sana asked, fluttering her eyelashes with a soft smile playing on her lips. Jihyo scolded herself for the way that she couldn’t prevent her gaze from dipping to the curve of her smile, noting how it grew slightly under the scrutiny. Jihyo hastily tore her gaze back up to Sana’s eyes guiltily, gulping at how dry her throat felt. 

Jihyo couldn’t work out how to force out the words she needed to say, Sana’s caring eyes sufficient to steal the air from her lungs, dampening any courage that she might have worked up in the past hour. The hand resting on Jihyo’s shoulder moved up to stroke her hair, patting down the hair that had been ruffled from where Jihyo had been leaning her head against the back of the sofa. She shut her eyes, inhaling deeply, focusing on the rhythm of Sana’s fingers on the back of her head. Jihyo wasn’t sure if she had the right to absorb comfort from Sana like this anymore, not without having everything out in the open, but she realised that this was exactly what she needed. She had needed this silent reminder that Sana was there, patient and unwavering, as she always was. Sana had been a constant in her life ever since they had been brought together, and that was why Jihyo had been so lost without her.

She realised that whilst she _could_ live without Sana, not a single part of her wanted to. 

She would have eventually worked up the courage to confess without Sana’s silent, perhaps unknowing support, but having her there made Jihyo’s life easier, it made her life _better_. 

“Jihyo?” She opened her eyes to a slight frown on Sana’s brow, her head cocked in a silent question. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Jihyo nodded, repeating the words in her mind, turning them over and over, letting their meaning sink into her chest. She could tell Sana anything, and that meant she had to tell her this. 

Right now. 

“I missed you _so_ much.” Jihyo expected Sana to interrupt her to return the sentiment, pausing with bated breath. However, Sana’s face remained unchanged, her eyes were still warm and encouraging, the fingers stroking her hair didn’t falter in their movement. It was like Sana knew she needed to be patient, or else Jihyo would lose her courage. Honestly, Jihyo _knew_ that Sana knew that, and that knowledge gave her the push to keep speaking. “It felt like I was missing an arm or something. I realised that… I don’t want to spend a single day without you ever again. You make me so happy; you make everyone happy.” 

Sana’s gaze was unreadable, Jihyo too nervous to process what the intensity in her eyes could possibly mean, her head tipping back against the fingers in her hair to break the eye contact. “God, I just love you. I love you so much, Sana.” 

The beat of silence that followed the confession was the longest of Jihyo’s life and, in that single moment, Jihyo had never felt a more intense regret, images flying through her mind of Sana recoiling from her and telling her that she doesn’t feel the same. 

Until a giggle broke the silence. 

Jihyo winced, bracing herself for whatever could come next. She felt her head being gently nudged back down by the fingers that had been caressing her hair. Sana’s eyes were bright, a grin painted on her lips. “I know. I love you too.” 

Jihyo blinked, her jaw dropping open in surprise. Sana clearly didn’t understand what she had meant, or else she could not be reacting _this_ tepidly. God, why didn’t she say that she was _in love_ with Sana? She had been too vague, and now this would be even more painful that it had to be. “N-No, you don’t understand. I-I’m _in_ love with you. Like, romantically. I’m so in love with you, Sana.” 

Sana rolled her eyes, giggling again. Jihyo’s brain short-circuited when Sana leant impossibly closer, her breath warm against Jihyo’s lips, with her hand beginning to play with the hair on the nape of Jihyo’s neck. 

“I know, baby.” Before Jihyo could begin to splutter and blush at the fact that Sana had called her _baby_ and had said that she knew Jihyo was in love with her, because that must surely be a mistake, and Sana must still be misunderstanding her somehow, Sana casually pressed her lips against Jihyo’s slightly chapped ones. It was a mere peck that didn’t give Jihyo the chance to close her eyes. Sana’s eyes were shining with such life and happiness when she pulled back, the brightest smile that Jihyo had ever seen on her face. “I’m in love with you too. I was just waiting for you to catch up, Hyo.” 

“You–” Jihyo could do nothing but open and close her mouth as she fumbled with her words, trying to piece together what Sana was telling her. “How could you know when I just worked it out?” 

Sana merely shrugged, leaning forward again to place a kiss against Jihyo’s cheek, dangerously close to the corner of Jihyo’s mouth. She should be used to Sana dotting kisses against her skin after sharing a room with the woman for over four years, but every kiss felt like it was charged differently now, as if Sana set every one of her nerves alight. And yet Sana looked completely unfazed, as if they had danced this dance a thousand times before. 

“I guess I know your heart.” Sana pulled back to wink at Jihyo, before retracting the arm around her shoulder and ducking her head under Jihyo’s neck, wrapping her arms around Jihyo’s waist and laying her head on her chest. 

If Sana didn’t already know her heart, then she was sure to be intimately acquainted with it soon with Sana resting her head directly above where it was thrashing around inside of her chest, basking in the implications of their exchange. 

And, just like that, Sana resumed watching the film, making comments about the cute dog and the prettiness of the snow. Jihyo would have been able to convince herself that the past five minutes had never happened, if not for the way Sana occasionally leaned up to press her lips against Jihyo’s mouth, sometimes deepening the kiss with her tongue tracing Jihyo’s bottom lip, but more often chastely acquainting her lips with Jihyo’s own, before she would nuzzle back against Jihyo’s neck. 

Every time Sana let her lips graze against the skin of her neck, Jihyo felt her entire being be set ablaze. And yet, Jihyo found the touches homely and inviting. They were monumental, yet also as easy as breathing, and Jihyo found herself understanding how Sana had reacted so nonchalantly to her confession. This, _they_ , felt inevitable, as if they were sculpted just to lay here, together, exchanging lazy kisses and delicate touches. They were partners, and more than that, they were soulmates. 

Only now had Jihyo realised that Sana was as equally hers’ as she was Sana’s, she had just been the last to figure it out. 

Jihyo knew that the words that Sana had spoken over a year ago had never been more true. 

_Sana’s Jihyo,_ indeed. 

. 

The rest of the evening passed in a haze of touches and teasing and light-hearted conversations. Jihyo soon found herself leaning against the counter of the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil so that she could make Sana the mug of hot chocolate that she had been craving but was too lazy to make herself. 

Whilst Jihyo did not understand how she had ended up here in the space of a single day, she wouldn’t change any part of it for the world. As the sight of Sana, bundled in a fluffy blanket that she was desperately trying to hoist up her shoulders as she sauntered over to Jihyo, drew her attention from the kettle, she found herself thanking every higher power that she could think of that this day had gone as crazily perfect as it had. 

Jihyo laughed as Sana stumbled slightly, her arms shooting out to steady her out of habit, shaking her head slightly at how Sana’s foot had caught on the blanket where it was dragging against the floor. “How did you survive alone for ten whole days?” 

Sana pouted at Jihyo’s teasing, nudging her with her blanket-clad shoulder and huffing quietly. “It was awful, and _so_ boring. I can’t believe I was deprived of human contact for a whole _ten_ days. Two-hundred and forty-hours. That’s fourteen-thousand and four-hundred minutes, Jihyo. I worked it out! In seconds, it’s approxima–” 

Jihyo covered her mouth with her hand, giggling at the frown that etched itself on Sana’s brow at being silenced. “I _get_ it, you were three seconds away from imploding without someone hugging you.” 

Jihyo drew her hand away when she felt Sana lick her palm, whining loudly in protest and staring at her hand in slight disgust. 

"Oh, so you don’t mind my tongue in your mouth, but when I lick your hand you draw the line?” Sana teased, giggling at Jihyo when her head shot up with a scandalised expression. 

Jihyo had yet to adjust to Sana mentioning, well, _them_ and everything between them so casually. 

“Shut up.” 

“Great comeback, Jihyo.” Sana’s voice was so self-satisfied that it made Jihyo blush in embarrassment, her pride thoroughly wounded. “Wow, I guess I really scramble your brain, huh?”

Jihyo grumbled under her breath, a witty comeback failing her, turning to face the kettle as it stopped boiling in lieu of an answer. She took her time pouring out the hot water into the mug of chocolate powder, anything to save her from her own ineptitude, topping it up slowly with milk and delicately placing as many marshmallows as she could on top of the liquid. She resisted the urge to dig out the whipped cream in her fridge, still as thoroughly offended that Sana preferred her hot chocolate without cream as the first day that she had discovered it. 

No-one could be _entirely_ perfect, Jihyo supposed. 

“Here you go, m’lady. One hot chocolate made especially for you–” Jihyo paused as she turned around with the mug clasped between both hands, hardly registering the burn as she was faced with Sana standing far closer than she had expected her to be, with her arm holding some sort of plant above their heads. “What are you doing, weirdo?” 

The blanket that had been draped around Sana’s shoulders was now pooled at her feet in a messy pile, Jihyo noticed, and she realised that she must have used the blanket to cover the plant that looked suspiciously like mistletoe. Sana giggled, waving the mistletoe with slight exasperation, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in evident excitement. “Come on, Jihyo-ya. You have a pretty girl standing under the mistletoe and you can’t work out what to do next?” 

Jihyo bristled slightly at the jab to her competitive streak, knowing it was exactly what Sana wanted. Yet, something held her back. Jihyo realised that throughout this entire evening, Sana had made the first move each time, and Jihyo had yet to be the one to kiss her or initiate any form of intimacy. Jihyo cleared her throat awkwardly, ducking her head to hide the growing blush on her cheeks with how expectantly Sana was staring at her. “Why do you even have that?” 

Jihyo jumped slightly as the mug was suddenly plucked from her hands and placed on the counter, glancing back up towards Sana’s face. Sana shrugged a shoulder carelessly at Jihyo’s question. “If you hadn’t worked out your feelings by Christmas, I was gonna try my luck with this thing. But I’m feeling pretty lucky right now.” 

Jihyo felt her mouth dry at the glint in Sana’s eye, eyes dropping to the way that her lips had subconsciously parted in anticipation, not used to the blatant flirting that was slightly different from Sana’s usual playful teasing with the other members. Sana was dangerous, and Jihyo loved her for it, even if it threatened her sanity more with every passing moment. Jihyo stole her courage for what must have been the fifth time of the day, stepping closer to Sana and resting a hand on her waist, tugging her delicately to remove all space between them. Jihyo laughed nervously as their foreheads knocked together, the sound of Sana’s own giggle melting harmoniously into shared laughter. 

Jihyo might have been the one to close the gap, but it was Sana who deepened the kiss, stealing every coherent thought from Jihyo’s mind, until all she could think about was how sinful Sana’s tongue was against her own. Yet somehow, it remained painfully sweet, with Sana gently caressing the skin of her cheek with her thumb, the arm that was once holding up the mistletoe wrapped tightly around Jihyo’s neck to keep their bodies flush against each other. 

It was everything that Sana embodied: playful, passionate but doting. 

Jihyo did not think she could be more in love. 

The soft laughter that Sana muffled against her lips proved her wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> 6k churned out in one day after like 3 months of not being able to write anything lmao, the power of sahyo!! 
> 
> i'm not quite sure i even did justice to how tender that video was and how inexplicably soft it made me feel, but i tried!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, happy christmas to those who celebrate it and stay safe everyone :) 
> 
> please yell at me in the comments if you enjoyed it, i have so many feelings still omg. twitter: @coconutwice


End file.
